


After All this Time

by Diana924



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Era il loro primo incontro formale dopo tanto tempo.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 1





	After All this Time

Era il loro primo incontro formale dopo tanto tempo.

Dieci anni, dieci lunghi anni che avevano trascorso separati e chiusi in carcere, Oswald a Blakcgate ed Edward ad Arkham. Dieci anni in cui la presa che avevano sulla criminalità di Gotham si era affievolita ma senza che nessuno osasse usurpare il titolo di re di Gotham preferendo invece una tranquilla e caotica anarchia.

Tutto sarebbe tornato come prima ora che erano tornati, e forse anche meglio di prima. Certo, c’era quel tizio che giocava al pipistrello ma non sarebbe stato un problema pensò Oswald Cobblepot osservandosi un’ultima volta allo specchio, almeno era riuscito a conservare casa van Dahl sebbene Olga da sola non fosse riuscita a salvare granché.

<< Non è un po’ troppo formale per una cena tra amici? >> gli domandò Edward facendolo sorridere divertito. Forse lui indossava un completo troppo elegante per incontrare dei criminali ma l’altro aveva nuovamente il suo completo verde con tanto di bastone e bombetta, sicuramente quello elegante era Ed, non lui.

<< Forse, ma dobbiamo mostrare che siamo ancora dei re e la feccia di Gotham capisce una sola lingua >> replicò lui. Poco dopo la fuga di ed anche gli altri erano evasi: Jervis Tetch, Jonathan Crane, Bridget Pyke e soprattutto Jeremiah Valeska che aveva più vite dei gatti, e a proposito di gatti anche la piccola Selina sarebbe stata presente.

<< La forza, non certo quella di un catalogo di alta moda >> rispose Edward osservandolo divertito. Oswald non sapeva esattamente cosa avessero lui ed Edward, e aveva paura di chiederlo. Erano stati amici, alleati, nemici mortali e poi nuovamente alleati senza che lui cessasse di amarlo pur sapendo che Ed non lo avrebbe mai ricambiato, non quando lui aveva rovinato tutto con … come si chiamava? Avevano trascorso dieci anni separati eppure mai aveva sentito Ed così vicino, non quando tenevano una corrispondenza clandestina ed era stato così facile riconnettersi. Da quella prima notte erano tornati a vivere insieme e si erano baciati, com’era stato bello poter nuovamente sentire le labbra di Ed contro le sue. Si erano baciati per la prima volta dieci anni prima ma a causa del processo non erano mai andati oltre il pomiciare sul divano come due adolescenti e ora dopo tanto tempo anche quello sembrava un problema, come se entrambi si fossero dimenticati come fare o fossero troppo impacciati. Anche per quel motivo aveva richiesto quell’incontro e si era vestito al meglio, perché Edward Nygma potesse vedere in lui quello di una volta: il re di Gotham che aveva aiutato, il sindaco che aveva creato e infine l’uomo che non aveva mai smesso di amarlo. Il completo da gran gala era solo l’ultimo orpello per quella complicata mascherata dove Ed lo avrebbe seguito entusiasticamente. E se lui stava bene, Edward era una visione, sembrava trascorsa una vita da quando aveva incontrato quel piccolo nerd impacciato eppure stranamente sicuro di sé.

<< Ma noi si, questa cena è anche per noi. Dobbiamo ricordare agli altri ciò che siamo stati e che presto torneremo ad essere >> gli spiegò Oswald dolcemente. Si sentiva a disagio con Ed a causa del suo aumento di peso, forse aveva esagerato col cibo in carcere ma gli era rimasto solamente il piacere della tavola, e di fronte ad Ed, più magro e in forma che mai, si sentiva pesantemente inadeguato, com’era possibile che l’altro lo amasse? Dopo quello che avevano passato insieme? Dopo tutto il male che si erano fatti?

<< Tu sei sempre stato un re Oswald >> mormorò Edward prima di sistemargli il colletto, non che ne avesse bisogno ma era un gesto automatico. Oswald lo baciò teneramente sulla guancia, avrebbe tanto voluto baciarlo sulla bocca, stringerlo a sé e poi …. Fare tante altre cose ma non sapeva da dove cominciare e confessare di aver trascorso gran parte della propria vita senza mai provare quei desideri gli sembrava umiliante.

<< Lo siamo entrambi, ora lo sappiamo e Gotham lo scoprirà a breve, pipistrello o non pipistrello >> dichiarò Oswald facendolo ridere di gusto, si sarebbero sicuramente divertiti.

<< Indubbiamente, anche se la scelta di questi abiti di gala mi sembra eccessiva, ma il capo sei tu >> replicò Ed prima di sfiorargli al guancia.

<< Andiamo, Martin ci aspetta in macchina, vuoi darmi il braccio, Riddler? >> domandò lui cercando di sembrare serio, ritrovare Martin era stato più facile del previsto, arruolarlo tra i suoi assolutamente facile.

<< Assolutamente, Penguin >> rispose Edward Nygma con un sorriso. Era giunto il momento che Gotham si ricordasse chi era lì a comandar, dopo di ché si sarebbero occupati anche di Jim, tutto a suo tempo.


End file.
